


Chłód

by Satanachia



Category: Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bingo 2014, F/F, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, co to Bingo robi z człowiekiem?, nie bij - wytłumacz, o a lepiej co to zimno robi z człowiekiem?, tak to już lepiej brzmi, taki sobie cross MCU z E3490
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha nigdy nie wierzyła w czary. Przecież czy jakieś tam hokuspokus i kilka dziwacznych gestów może mieć wpływ na materię? Oczywiście, że nie i Natasha doskonale o tym wiedziała - była osobą twardo stąpającą po ziemi i nie dopuszczała do siebie nawet jednej zbłąkanej myśli o istnieniu czegoś, czego nie może dotknąć, sprawdzić i zmierzyć; lata temu przestała wierzyć w bajki.</p>
<p>Szkoda tylko, że bajki nie przestały wierzyć w nią.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chłód

Natasha nigdy nie wierzyła w czary. Przecież czy jakieś tam hokuspokus i kilka dziwacznych gestów może mieć wpływ na materię? Oczywiście, że nie i Natasha doskonale o tym wiedziała - była osobą twardo stąpającą po ziemi i nie dopuszczała do siebie nawet jednej zbłąkanej myśli o istnieniu czegoś, czego nie może dotknąć, sprawdzić i zmierzyć; lata temu przestała wierzyć w bajki.

Szkoda tylko, że bajki nie przestały wierzyć w nią, o czym uświadomiło ją poznanie w niezbyt przyjemnych okolicznościach Thora i jego nieudanego młodszego brata, Lokiego; w końcu hej, ci faceci uważali się za bogów! Czy to nie podpada pod metkę ”bajki”? Albo przynajmniej “świry - należy leczyć”?

Z początku Natasha próbowała, naprawdę _próbowała_ , przejść do porządku dziennego nad tym całym “boskim bajzlem”, bo w końcu żyła pod jednym dachem z dziewięćdziesięcioletnim _dwudziestosześciolatkiem_  i gościem zmieniającym się w chwilach gniewu w zieloną bestię, więc dwóch wariatów podających się za nordyckie bóstwa nie powinno stanowić problemu.

No właśnie, _nie powinno_ , ale Loki dzień w dzień naginał narzucone mu przez Odyna i SHIELD granice, doprowadzając tym samym mieszkańców Avengers Tower do kresu wytrzymałości psychicznej. Co zwykle kończyło się kosmiczną awanturą i Thorem próbującym ułagodzić rzucającą w nich różnymi, co cięższymi przedmiotami Natashę (Natalie zwykła ograniczać się do morderczych spojrzeń, Clint do drobnych złośliwości, Steve był zbyt dobrze wychowany, by uczestniczyć w czymś [i]tak niskim[/i], a Bruce po kilku tygodniach wolał zagrzebać się w warsztacie i usilnie udawać, że go nie ma). Jednakże teraz, gdy wpatrywała się w obecną formę Lokiego, nie potrafiła wykrztusić nic poza wiele mówiącym “och”, które tylko cudem przepchnęło się tuż przed “co kurwa?”.

— Zaniemówiłaś? Nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie… — zamruczała Loki odwracając się leniwie w stronę oniemiałej Natashy — Ty przecież nigdy nie zapominasz… — zamilkła na chwilę, jakby poszukując odpowiedniego słowa — Och, nigdy nie zapominasz języka w gębie, czyż nie tak? — uzupełniła, a jej usta ułożyły się w niewielki uśmieszek, na którego widok po plecach Stark przebiegł przyjemny dreszcz.

Oblizała nerwowo wargi i pozwoliła sobie odpowiedzieć na uśmiech Loki swym własnym, co na swój sposób dodało jej odwagi. Skoro wciąż mogła używać swoich “firmówek”, oznaczało to, że jeszcze nie przepadła do końca.

— Thor wie, że kręcisz się po Midgardzie bez niego, _księżniczko_? — rzuciła jakby od niechcenia Tasha i przysiadła na podłokietniku sofy. Przez krótką chwilę balansowała na nim, próbując nie spuścić wzroku z krążącej po całym salonie kobiety, która to podnosiła, to odstawiała na miejsce różne przedmioty, badając palcami ich fakturę.

— Ten głupiec jest tak zajęty swoją kobietą, że nie przykłada zbyt dużej uwagi do tego gdzie jestem, a gdzie aktualnie powinnam być. — Loki odstawiła na swoje miejsce kryształową karafkę z whiskey, o której dalszy byt Natasha już zaczynała się martwić, poprawiła zsuwającą się z ramion futrzaną etolę i rozkołysanym krokiem podeszła ponownie do siedzącej kobiety, nawet nie próbując zachować pozorów przyzwoitości, gdy pochyliła się nad nią, opierając dłonie na podłokietniku po obu stronach Natashy, tym samym niemal przygwożdżając ją w miejscu.

— Jestem _znudzona_. — Loki przeciągła samogłoski i zbliżyła swoją twarz do twarzy Natashy. — Zabaw mnie — rzekła bogini, a jej zimny, _zbyt zimny_ , oddech owiał policzki drugiej kobiety, która niemal odruchowo spróbowała się od niej odsunąć.

Przez twarz Loki przebiegło coś, co Tasha mogła nazwać tylko odrzuceniem, jednak po chwili wrócił jej zadziorny uśmiech, który nie sięgał oczu; jej spojrzenie nie zwiastowało już nic przyjemnego.

— Jednak nie jesteś taka nieustraszona — Loki przytuliła chłodny policzek do policzka Natashy i szeptała jej wprost do ucha — Sądziłam, że przynajmniej ty zapewnisz mi odrobinę rozrywki… jakże szkoda, że się myliłam.

Bogini złożyła na odrętwiałym z zimna policzku Natashy lekki pocałunek i nim ta zdążyła zorientować się w jej planach - zniknęła. Natasha pozbawiona podparcia zwaliła się ciężko w tył na kanapę z kompletnym mętlikiem w głowie.

— Jarvis? — spróbowała po chwili, obserwując z fascynacją obłoczek pary, wydobywający się z jej ust; Loki pozostawiła po sobie nie tylko fantomowe mrowienie na skórze Natashy, ale i znacznie obniżoną temperaturę, o którą przecież powinna zadbać SI. — Jarvis, do diabła!

— Pro... pani? — dźwięk SI był zniekształcony i lekko chroboczący, jakby wydobywający się z daleka. — Coś się… — głos Jarvisa urwał się gwałtownie, gdy SI zdecydowała zrestartować swoje panele głosowe, na co Natasha łaskawie pozwoliła, naciągając na siebie ubabraną farbą bluzę, przewieszoną dotychczas przez oparcie kanapy.

— Mam powiadomić pana Odinsona? — spytała SI, gdy udało jej się samodzielnie wykryć i usunąć usterkę.

— Nie — odparła lakonicznie kobieta i siąknęła wymownie nosem. — Ale mógłbyś podnieść temperaturę.

— Moje czujniki nie wykrywają zmiany temperatury powietrza na tym piętrze.

— Jasne — prychnęła Stark. — Wcale nie ma różnicy temperatury, wcale a wcale. A to zimno jest tylko moją halucynacją z niedożywienia i nadmiaru kawy?

— I picia — podpowiedziała usłużnie SI.

— I picia — potwierdziła Natasha.

Przez chwile w salonie panowała komfortowa cisza, przetykana wyłącznie siąkaniem Natashy, która już czuła zbliżające się przeziębienie. Jakim cudem działo się to tak szybko?

— Czy Loki — zaczęła powoli, postukując palcem we wciąż mrowiący policzek. — Czy Loki też był…

— Loki nie _była_  halucynacją — przerywa jej Jarvis.

Kobieta jęknęła żałośnie i nakryła twarz trącącym terpentyną kapturem bluzy.

Miała tak bardzo przerąbane.

**Author's Note:**

> Kontynuacja w [Będę twoim bogiem](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2449010)


End file.
